


5 seconds

by Miaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, fuck i forgot how to tag, its a happy ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/pseuds/Miaw
Summary: the usual unrequited feelings
Relationships: David P. Brown/Joel Berghult
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	5 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> i need a distraction

A loud crack formed after Dave bends over to put down a cartoonnishly large box near Joel’s sofa. Grunting, Dave rubbed his back and plopped his butt on the already mopped floor. He’s not getting any younger now and helping Joel packing his stuffs really fucked him up in a not-so- good way. If Joel was not one of his dearest friend (crush), Dave wouldn’t even bother to volunteer to help him.

It was only the two of them at that time, Dave and Joel. Tomorrow afternoon, Joel is going to move out, away from UK to the great land of America. Joel was already determined to move there for years now. He even already found a nice looking apartment with a studio room built in, when he flew to USA last year. Too bad because of a certain virus, his departure was to be delayed for another year, but now thanks to science and medical discoveries, the virus can be combated and everything returns to normal. That was to be expected of course, Joel wanting to move to USA, since most of his friends also live in America. Dave should have seen this coming.

Yeah, he should have.

“Why are you slacking around?” Joel cackled, both of his arms cradled a box full of trash, while sweat runs down both of his temple. “We still got a lot of things to pack.” 

Dave grumbled, the pain on his back slowly fading away. He carefully stood up and level himself, eye-to-eye with Joel. That was a weird sentence, considering how Dave is taller than Joel. Both of their eyes met each other.

“You know I did not expect to be it’s just uh... the two of us clearing out your entire fucking house?” Dave raised both of his eyebrows questioningly. “Where’s your slave anyway, that Chai guy?”

“He’s got another affair to attend to” Joel said while gnome-like cackle dripped down between his teeth. 

“Jonas?”

“He already helped me enough yesterday sorting my stuffs and throwing away the useless ones.” A playful smile still stayed on Joel’s lips.

“You...” Dave closed his eyes, rubbing both of them with his fingers. “You better pay me. With some real money.”

“I’ll consider it.” Joel blurted out before dashing back to his room and finish the other packing.

Both of them have only finished clearing everything up after 1 AM. Every room was already cleared up except for the bedroom in which an IKEA bed still stood. After so many back cracks and sore muscle, Joel would mind having to spend the night with his sore back on the cold floor, only padded with a thin blanket. He saw before what a hard floor can do to a man thanks to Felix. He’ll unassemble his bed tomorrow.

Dave was already sprawled across the bedroom floor, his back facing the ceiling. A steady breathing can be seen from how his ribcage rise up and down in a continual cycle. Joel snickered and poke Dave’s back with his toe.

“What?” Dave asked finally without turning his head, since Joel kept poking him.

“Don’t just sleep there on the floor. I’ll feel bad” 

“After slaving me today only now you feel bad?” 

That sentence brought out a short laughter from Joel. Dave turned his body around and slowly sat up. Both of his hand rubbed his eyelids, trying to drive away the sleepiness that slowly seeps in inside his system. He still needs to drive back to his own house.

“Well since we’re done, guess I'm gonna go back now.” Dave stood up on both of his feet but was then held back by Joel before he walked out.

“It’s already dark out there, Dave. You can stay here.” Joel let out a yawn while pulling Dave back into the bedroom. “I still need your help tomorrow anyway to pack the bed and mail my stuffs to America.”

Dave smacked Joel’s head while Joel only giggled and walked away to the bathroom. Dave took a pillow from the bed and laid it on the floor. He’ll wake up with a sore body later but what is he supposed to do? All the couch and the spare bed he usually use to sleep everytime he had to have a sleepover in Joel’s place were already packed inside conveniently sized cardboards.

“Here. Clothes.” Dave felt a soft material hit his torso. He picked it up and see and old pants and one of Joel’s oversized hoodie laying on top of him. “Also don’t sleep there, just sleep here on bed.”

Dave froze. He could felt his heart jump

“What?” Dave asked after a couple seconds of silence.

“What?” Joel asked back, looking directly at Dave. “You want a sore back?”

“Not really, but I’m fine sleeping here.”

“Just sleep on bed, it’s okay.” Joel plopped his body on the mattress. “I’ll feel bad if I’m the only one that gets to sleep on the bed. And you’re still my guest here.”

A long silence between them. Dave didn't know how to feel at the moment. At one hand he’ll gladly accept the offer, other than meaning that he won’t wake up with a sore back later on, he will share a fucking bed with his dearest friend (Crush). Even though he’s already in his thirtieth, currently he felt like a twelve year old kid when his crush sat too close in Biology class and then their arms accidentally brushed against each other. But at the same time he wondered what may happen. God no, he just hope he’s too tired to do any weird shit and just went straight to sleep.

“Well if you really don’t want to sleep with me serve yourself and sleep on the floor.” Joel threw a blanket over himself and shut his eyes. 

“No, no I’ll sleep with you if you really insist.” Dave responded quickly, a mocking scoff came out from Joel’s mouth. 

Dave went to the bathroom to clean himself up and change his clothes to the one Joel gave him. It dangerously smelled like Joel. Hopefully Dave can still sleep with something as distracting as those clothes that are now clung onto his body like a warm blanket.

Crawling to the bed, Dave whispered “no homo” which was meant to be caught by Joel and it rightfully earned him a cackle from Joel with a side of pillow thrown towards his face. Dave laid himself on the soft bed, his face facing towards the ceiling. After his body acknowledge the softness of the bed, Dave suddenly remember how tired he was and went straight to dream land.

Which was a huge lie. Having Joel next to him, while Joel’s own clothes clung onto his body made Dave completely awake. Joel’s scent filled his nose from every side in an intoxicating way. He tried to burry his face on the pillow, with blankets, but it all utterly failed. In fact, it made his nose more actively trying to get a whiff of Joel whenever it was depraved from it.

Giving up, Dave let out a grunt and tugged on his hair. He then let himself to be surrounded and drowned in Joel’s scent. Dave turned his face away from the ceiling and maintain his view on Joel’s sleeping face. Joel’s eyebrow was slightly frowning but other than that he looked peaceful. Like a young, 20 year old Cole Sprouse’s evil twin brother.

Dave reached out his index finger and placed it gently on Joel’s cheek. It was soft to the touch and Dave couldn’t help but start stroking Joel’s cheek.

“Fuck, what am i a creep or something?” a soft chuckle flew out from Dave’s mouth. His hands trail form Joel’s cheek, to his nose, and then slowly down to Joel’s lip. His fingers linger for a solid five seconds before Dave pulled them back while letting out a sigh.

“Of course i should have known that you will be leaving Brighton for America.” Dave spoke in a soft tone, almost like whispering. “Clearly I won’t be able to change your mind on it. Heck who am I even, to tell you to stay here, just for my own selfish request?”

“If only I was brave enough to tell you when you’re conscious,” Dave kissed his own thumb. “but I’m too much of a coward.”

Dave slowly placed his own thumb onto Joel’s lip softly. He let out a heavy sigh, but the burden he never knew was inside his heart felt lighter. It was a dumb and embarrassing action, also borderline harassment, but it will only be Dave’s own secret. A soon to be embarrassing secret. Nevertheless he felt calm enough and soon he drifted to sleep.

The next day, they both finish their packing in silence, mostly due to sleepiness. Dave himself, after being somewhat rested was then reminded by himself of his embarrassing gesture last night, hence couldn’t bring himself to look at Joel’s bahama blue eyes. Which is bad, considering today is possibly their last time meeting in person for quite a long time.

After finishing and mailing everything, both of them drove to the airport. Some of Joel’s friends were already waiting there to say goodbye and send Joel off on his departure. Carrying his own baggage, Joel chatted around with his friends, hugs and promises to always keep in contact were strewn around back and forth. Dave sat down on a waiting chair, a little bit away from the crowd. His eyes followed every single facial expression Joel made within his conversation. He himself still way too embarrassed to face Joel.

Finally after almost an hour, a calling for Joel’s flight was finally announced. Dave moved closer to the crowd, still putting a reasonable distance between him and Joel. Last goodbyes were exchanged and after everyone (except Dave) gives out their best wishes and safety, Joel’s eyes darted around and landed towards Dave direction. Joel marched down the distance between him and Dave, a furious look plastered across his face. Before realizing it, Joel’s face was already in front of Dave’s, looking up at the long haired man. His bahama blue eyes twinkled with a mix of humor and question.

“Not even a goodbye?” Joel asked, both of his eyebrows were raised.

Before Dave could come up with an answer, Joel already pulled Dave down by his hair, and smashed his own lips onto Dave. For five seconds, both of them stayed in that position. Dave’s head cannot comprehend what was happening because there is no way in hell he can be this lucky and have his dearest friend (crush) returning his feelings back to him.

“And that was for last night, you fucking creep.” Joel pulled away. A blush started to form on Joel’s cheek while Dave could felt his own face burning, a smoke could come out from his head any moment now.  
  
Swiftly, Joel wheeled himself back and picked his bag, ignoring his friends and Dave’s shocked look. He started to power walk to his gate when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist.

“I’ll... call you later.” Dave croaked out those words. His entire body was still shaking

“Of course.” Joel’s voice sounded a little bit pitchy, and Dave could see how red Joel’s ears have turned to be. “You better be.”

Dave let go of Joel’s wrist and quickly turned away, walking back to his car. Thank god for long hair to hide his stupid grinning face away from the world. Joel himself was not as lucky and has to use his hand to cover up his grin.

Nevertheless they both can’t wipe those smiles away for the whole day.


End file.
